Seat rails, in particular the profile elements of the seat rails to which the seats are attached, are subjected to considerable strain. Thus, seat rails are subjected to considerable mechanical loads as a result of passengers boarding and leaving the aircraft, and also as a result of the seat rails being installed and deinstalled.
Moreover, due to frequent installation of the seats, seat rails need to provide good abrasion resistance. However, a long service life of seat rails can be ensured only if there is no damage to the material. Exposure to humidity or to liquids, for example aggressive drinks (cola), in conjunction with the occurring mechanical loads results in quick ageing of conventional seat rails so that their safety is no longer ensured. Typically, this ageing process is caused by arising galvanic bridges between the individual components.
The aforesaid results in regular replacement of the seat rails, with the associated expenditure.
Accordingly, it is at least one object of the present invention to develop seat rails that endure considerable mechanical loads in the long term without there being any loss of stability. Furthermore, the seat rails are to be corrosion-resistant, relatively light in weight and economical so as to keep the overall weight of the aircraft as light as possible.